When can I take this off?
by Keichan16
Summary: When can I take this off? How long will it be until I can show my true self? Set in the future ! I wrote it so that it follows the actual plot line. Mukuro's POV


My third fanfiction that's told by Mukuro's point of view. Set 10 years later in the future and I made it go along with the actual plot line since I like it that way.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR and the characters are owned by Amano Akira and only by her! Even if I want to own them TT^TT**

* * *

><p>A mask always plastered on my face. A mask that smiles very mockingly, never showing my true emotions. Ever since that time when I was used by that Estraneo family as an experiment, I started to wear this mask. At first, it was a mask that was completely emotionless but as days went by, the whole entire experiment seemed ridiculous. My once emotionless mask changed to a mocking one. Without wearing the mask, the pain would have been unbearable. I would have broken down a long time ago. Even after I have killed them all, I still continued to wear my mask because I don't know how to show my true emotions anymore. Even after being with the pesky Vongola famiglia for the past 10 years, my mask doesn't show a sign of coming off at all.<p>

Ten years have passed since I have met Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglia. Ten years have already passed since I was somehow chosen to be his Vongola Guardian of Mist along with my cute Chrome. Although I'm still being arrested in the lower floor in Vindice, it wasn't that horrible. Yes. It was very VERY boring. My only temporary escape being available by switching with Chrome. Although I don't want to admit, through my cute Chrome, I felt the warmth of Sawada Tsunayoshi's famiglia. Thanks to that the long 10 years in Vindice wasn't that bad. But now…

* * *

><p>Compared to those days, the mafia world is much, much grimmer world than ever. The Millefiore family, who has recently gotten very strong, is attacking the Vongola family and other people who is related to them. Many were already injured severely and killed. I didn't care about them at all but what I did care about is that pained face that Vongola Decimo shows every time someone in the family is injured severely or dies by the hands of the Millefiore family, even if he didn't know that person at all. This situation simply worsens day by day along with Tsunayoshi's pained face while the Millefiore just laugh and strive.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No! It can<em>_'t be! He couldn't have…!_

I was overwhelmingly shocked by the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi has DIED. Shot to death by the Millefiore family. Until yesterday, he was still alive, maybe not smiling brightly like he used to but he was surely there! He was there like any other days, always in middle of some ruckus like he usually is! So how come he died? Now everyone is in grief, mourning your death. All of the smiles that I have seen through Chrome has completely disappeared without a trace. Those girls wouldn't stop crying. Even that Cloud Guardian was pained about Sawada Tsunayoshi's death. Chrome's overwhelming grief has reached me well enough as well. Someone, please tell me that this whole entire ridiculous situation is an illusion that was cast upon me! A voice echoed_…but this is the truth…_

_Clonk..._

For the first time, my mocking smile mask has fallen off. The grief was too strong for me too bear. For the very first time, I have cried from the bottom of my heart. I cried, alone, not being heard or seen by anyone. I cried by myself in my world of illusions. This will be the last time that I will ever cry from the bottom of my heart. What worse things could happen now? And so, I pick up my mask of mocking smile. Putting the mask back on so that no one will never know my true feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Sawada Tsunayoshi has died. To forget about it I have been doing many missions, one after the other. Still wearing that mask, never taking it off. I was looking through Chrome as she was walking down the hallway of the underground Vongola base. She happened to pass by the Vongola Decimo's office that isn't used anymore. She wanted to go into the office for a bit but was reluctant so I urged her to go in if she wishes to.<p>

Nothing changed at all in the office since the last time I came in here through Chrome. Nothing at all. Chrome looked around the room while I was just looking at the scene around her. Then, both of us noticed several white envelopes that were sealed with Vongola's emblem. We picked them up and quickly looked at them. They were addressed to individual person. There was an envelope that was addressed to us, the Mist Guardian. Chrome opened it to see a letter inside with Dying Will Flame on it. It read…

_Dear Chrome and Mukuro, I__'m pretty sure that you two are quite surprised at what may have happened to me. I wrote all of the letters to other people because _I already knew that I will die. _That is because my death was planned ahead of time between me, Hibari-san and Irie Shouichi. No one else knows about this plan except us three and you two. No one else. Do not worry because my death is only temporary. Once this whole entire plan ends, everything should go back to normal. If you wish to know more about the plan then please go ask Hibari-san. Now, I have told you about this plan because there's something that I want Mukuro to do. I want you to infiltrate into Millefiore and support others through the inside. You do not have to do anything that's dangerous. I don't want you to. Once the whole entire plan succeeds, I will come back so please don't be sad. Especially you, Chrome. Until we meet again…_

After finish reading, Chrome collapsed and so I switched with her. I gritted my teeth and cursed at the letter.

_A plan? A plan that needed Sawada Tsunayoshi to be __"killed"? That is simply outrageous!_

I grabbed other piles of letters and left the room. I dropped off the pile of letters onto the kitchen table and went to talk to Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p>-You guys know what happens afterward-<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally all over. Byakuran was defeated completely and now the world is back to normal. I was also released from that boring Vindice prison as well. It was wonderful to be free. I walked around the Vongola base enjoying my freedom. Today was the day when Vongola famiglia from 10 years ago return to the past.<p>

After they have returned to their rightful time, I waited impatiently in the living room of the Vongola's base. Waiting for Sawada Tsunayoshi to come back to this base that he can call as his second home. I knew well enough that he will come back. But, I can't calm down until I see him, alive and smiling like he usually does. After 10 long minutes, I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. The door to the living room opened silently and a man with spiky brown hair came in.

…_Crack…_

A crack appeared on my mask as he came into the room smiling ever so stupidly and yet very warmly. That alone was enough. Just seeing him alive and walking again was enough for a crack to form in this mask.

"I'm back" the brunette said, smilingly very brightly like he always does.

With that, my mask has completely shattered. Who needs a mask now? I have someone who always welcomes me, gives me a place that I belong in and gives me such a relief whenever I see him. I still don't want to admit it but with him back again, the usual bright days will come back. Really who needs a mask to hide my emotions because I can't bear all of the sadness? There won't be anymore grief now. And so, I smiled very happily from the very bottom of my heart for the first time ever. Showing my true emotions for the very first time and quietly said

_Welcome back__…_

* * *

><p>That is the end of this story. I hope that it seemed quite possible...:D Leave a review please! Criticism or praise I will welcome them all! And that is because I'm not sure if it was good...<p> 


End file.
